


[獅心]七夕短打

by Mio0715



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio0715/pseuds/Mio0715
Summary: -獅心無差-交往中設定-時間線是返禮之後快要離開日本的兩人-ooc預警
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	[獅心]七夕短打

午後的陽光，靜靜地灑落在街道上，使得整條行人路都染上一片溫暖而柔和的淡黃色。

坐在鞦韆上的橙髮少年沐浴在溫柔的顏色之中，本來像貓咪一般瞇著眼睛的他輕輕睜開了翠綠色的雙瞳。少年如同要抓著太陽一樣地伸出手，微涼的指尖感受到了陽光的溫度，卻從指縫中慢慢流走。然而他伸出雙手環繞著，看上去就如同捧著太陽一般。輕輕收緊手部，把太陽緊緊握在手心，孩子氣的笑容浮現在他的臉孔上。

「要把陽光收集起來，然後全部送給セナ！哇哈哈☆」

小腿一蹬，少年坐著的鞦韆便晃起了小小的幅度。微風揚起了橙橘色的頭髮，那是如同太陽一般的顏色，就好像是用了夕陽的光芒來做染髮劑一樣。夕陽色的頭髮、如同太陽般開朗的笑容、伸手想抓緊陽光的動作⋯⋯這幅溫暖又充滿孩子氣的景象，直直地映在了一旁銀髮少年地湛藍色瞳孔中。

躲在樹後凝視這幅景象一會兒的銀髮少年望了望手錶，裝作剛剛來到的樣子，走近了還在鞦韆上微微搖晃著的少年，朝他的肩膀輕輕一拍。

「れおくん？時間差不多了，走吧。」

被稱作雷歐君的少年輕輕轉頭，看到熟悉愛人的臉孔時眉開眼笑起來。一個轉身，他便把對方緊緊地抱在懷裡，被陽光照射得溫熱的頭髮輕輕地蹭著，毛茸茸的，好像撒嬌著的小動物尾巴。

「セナ——！我等了你好久了，我超級想念你哦☆」

被稱作瀨名的少年被突如其來的身體接觸嚇到了，嘴上念念有詞著「笨蛋別突然抱過來啊很熱」跟「超～煩人」的字眼。然而，不像以前一樣立即推開黏在自己身上的人，他靜靜地接受了這個擁抱，感受著戀人傳到自己身體上的體溫。

好溫暖。

或許是過了幾分鐘吧，瀨名泉才輕輕推開了環著自己身體的手臂。他拉起了月永雷歐的手腕，在斜陽照射的街道上緩緩前進。夕陽金黃色的光芒灑落在兩人身上，在淺灰色的行人路上描繪出兩個長長的影子。信步而行著，他們走到了十字路口的轉角處，瀨名泉的電單車停泊了在那裡。

瀨名泉把頭盔拋給了月永雷歐，自己跨坐到車上，轉動鑰匙、輕扭手柄，引擎發出了「轟隆隆隆」的聲音。身後的月永雷歐也戴上了頭盔，雙手圍著他的腰，臉悄悄地埋在他的背上。「咻」的一聲，電單車開始加速向前進。

「ねぇ、セナ，我們要到哪裡去啊？」

「到了你就知道了。」

電單車在烏黑的瀝青路上奔馳著。因為速度而刮起的陣陣涼風，冷卻了火辣辣的夏天傍晚。眼前的景象如同電影菲林一樣快速轉換著，無論是街道上的行人、一旁林蔭的綠樹、還是逐漸亮起泛黃光芒的路燈，都在剎那間離自己遠去。就如同連逃離煩囂的世界一般，身旁的車子與樓宇愈來愈少，在月永雷歐注意到之前，他們已經到達了山上。

月永雷歐跳下了停在一旁的電單車，倚著路邊的欄杆往下俯瞰。橙黃色的斜陽依舊停留在地平線上，帶著暗紅色的餘暉渲染了逐漸暗下來的天邊，就如同潑在畫布上凌亂的顏料一般，毫無規律地層層交疊出別樹一幟的美麗；山下的城市，家家戶戶的暖黃燈火和大廈上的霓虹燈都放射著光芒，奼紫嫣紅的燈光交錯輝映，把城市的繁華凸顯得一覽無遺。月永雷歐怔怔地看著，好像要把所有閃爍耀眼的光芒、這個自己即將要離開的地方都刻印在自己的眼球中。

「很漂亮對吧？但接下來的說不定更有趣呢。」

瀨名泉從袋子裡拿出了兩個泛黃色、袋子般的物體——天燈。傳說在天燈上寫下自己願望的人，天神會接收到這個如同「傳信」一般的天燈，並實現你在上寫下的願望。一邊講解著的瀨名泉，一邊掏出了可以寫下願望的短簽，並打開了墨水筆的筆蓋。

「你也來想想要許什麼願望吧，れおくん⋯⋯？！」

本來在身邊的月永雷歐消失了，瀨名泉焦急地四周張望，卻看到了這樣的景象——那個笨蛋，早就跑到了遠處的路旁，兩眼發光地大喊著「啊啊好漂亮！インスピレーション湧出來了湧出來了！」在欄杆邊蹦蹦跳跳著。瀨名泉看著這一切，卻完全沒有平常那種煩厭的心情——果然那傢伙的笑容，是世界上可以讓他說出「不討厭」，甚至是「最喜歡」的寥寥可數事物之一呢。想到這裡，瀨名泉的嘴角不自覺地勾起了微微的弧度，在手上的短簽上寫下了什麼。

太陽已經完全下山了，在漆黑的天幕上取而代之的是耀眼的一顆顆星星、還有在天上搖晃飛舞著的天燈。燈上掛了一張搖曳著的紙條，上面書寫著的，是只有天神知曉、僅屬瀨名泉一人的願望——

★┷┓

┃許┃

┃願┃

┃：┃

┃未┃

┃來┃

┃與┃

┃你┃ 

┗━★

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝觀看  
> 下一篇會是長文的雷歐死亡if喔


End file.
